A typical snowmobile is steered by means of handlebars controlling skis located at the forward end of the snowmobile. As with most vehicles, when the snowmobile is driven in a generally straight direction at high speeds, precise control of the steering angle is necessary in order to avoid losing control or veering wildly to one side. On the other hand, at larger steering angles, drivers typically slow down, but need greater ski movement.
In prior snowmobiles, the steering system has a single transmission ratio. Therefore, a user wishing to make a sharp turn must turn the handlebars sharply. At the same time, a user wishing to make precise changes in steering angles at high speeds may have each movement of the handlebars amplified into a large change in steering angle.
Due to the need for simplicity and lightness of weight in personal motorcraft such as snowmobiles, it is often impractical to provide power steering or like systems in order to compensate for this problem.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a simple lightweight steering system providing precise control at small steering angles and facilitating large changes in ski orientation at large steering angles.